Curse of the were pup
Summary When Ryder finds a of old antics up in the attic of his parents home he soon disscovers he wasn't the only one who has the curse of the Werewolf Transcript (Rdyer is on the title card with a full moon) Ryder:Curse of the were pup. (We open on Ryder's old house PAW Patroller is parked out front inside the pups Elias Kenneth Kelly the Dazzlings Jake Everest Angle Terry Katie Sunset Shimmer Twilight Sparkle Spike and the pups are up in the attic) Aria:Ussh and I thought Sonata's room was filthy. Sonata:Hey! Katie:What are we looking for Ryder? Spike:Memerabilia from your boxing days? Ryder:No Spike. (Finds it)Here it is! Rubble:Boxing Memerabilia? Ryder:No Rubble. It's my great great great great grand father Lawernce Ryder's trunk. (Pulls out stuff Sunset sees some stuff) Sunset:What's all this? Ryder:His journal and civil war stuff he was in the civil war for three years. Elias:(Takes out cane with wolf head) What's this? Sonata:It looks like a walking stick with a dog's head for a handle. Adagio:No this is a wolf's head. (Katie takes a paper out) Katie:What's this? (Reads it)Even a man who is pure of heart and says his prayers by night may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and the Auttum moon is bright. Terry:That's creepy. Ryder:If you think that's creepy Terry then you're gonna think this is even creepier. (Pulls out journal) Ryder:(Reads) Europe 1842 I am visiting my ancestral state(Flashback happens as Ryder continues but Lawrance takes over the voice over) Lawrance:(VO)I am visiting a shop with lots of old things. (He is at a store called Forester Nick Nacks) (Walks in a beautiful young woman is minding it) Gwen:Welcome to Forester's Nick Nacks how can I help? (Picks up the cane) Lawrance:I'll take this cane. Gwen:Gypsies say it's the sign of the werewolf and the pentagram. Lwarance:Well I'll take you won't ever know when I might run into a werewolf. (He Cuckles) Gwen:That's true Bela a palm reader is said to be one himsel. I'm Gwen. Gwendaolyn Forester my father owns this antic shop. Lawrance:Lawrance Larry Ryder. (They shake hands) Gwen:I only sell it as an old cane and be careful. (Cuts to him writing stuff down in his journal) Lawrence:I met this very pretty lady named Gwendolyn Forester who sold me this interesting cane for free. I'm going out tonight and I only wish to know Gwen better. (Shuts it blurry scene ends with the gang in the attic) Sonata:Is that it? Ryder:No here's an entry where he was attacked by a werewolf. It it...I can't believe it! It was.....! Twilight:What was it? Ryder:El Canine Giganica! She was the one who attacked my grandfather. Katie:But Wolfgang and Snooky defeated her! Spike:Could be a mystery maybe Danny Ace Carlos and the rest would wanna come. (Pinkie Pie comes up) Pinkie Pie:RYDER'S MOM MADE COOKIES! Sunset:Not now Pinkie we're in the middle of a Scooby-Doo mystery. Pinkie Pie:More for me. Trivia This is based off of Universal's classic film The Wolf Man Category:Season 5